SOLDIER Shinigami Class
by Age of the Geek Baby
Summary: A short one-shot I wrote mostly as a prompt to take up a challenge I posted in my Forum. Basically, how Cloud may have ended up in the Bleach world, with a few others.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the plot bunnies in my mind. Those belong to the Pixie Sticks.  
Warnings: AU, out of character

A/N: This is my attempt to prompt others into taking up the challenge I posted in the forum I recently started. I don't know enough about either FFVII or Bleach to sucessfully pull off this crossover, but I would very much like to see it done, so here's my attempt to inspire others to write it.

Word Count: 1,458  
Published: 14 September 2009  
Status: Complete

* * *

If Cloud hadn't already known that life wasn't fair, he may have been tempted to throw a fit, to rage at the world. Once upon a time, Cloud may have done so, but not now.

He was just so tired.

Laying in Aerith's field of flowers, Cloud kept his eyes closed even when he heard someone approach. All he wanted to do was rest.

It was quiet, peaceful.

-

Holding Aerith, Zack looked down at the serene expression Cloud wore. It just wasn't right. The blonde had earned his peace, deserved to have it and the chance to finally rest.

Yet once again, Cloud's peace was being torn away. Never would Cloud be able to join the Lifestream, never would he have the peace of death. Not while he resided on Gaia.

His anger had long ago faded away, replaced with an almost overwhelming sorrow. He wished once more that Hojo never existed, but all his wishful thinking didn't change the fact that Cloud could never die and join the Lifestream.

It had taken Aerith almost six months since the defeat of the Remnants to discover a solution, one that wouldn't result in too much extra pain for Cloud. It would be the true death of Jenova and the end of any threat she could pose.

Of course, in order for this to be done, Aerith would have to remove the five souls that Jenova had the strongest connections to. Four of them were already dead and wandering the Lifestream, not truly a part of it. The last one, Zack was currently looking down at.

"Cloud, you can't stay here."

Blue eyes remained hidden, but Cloud still flinched, as if he had been struck.

"Oh Cloud, I wish you could stay, but the Planet won't allow it. The Jenova cells you still carry would corrupt the Lifestream."

Noticing how Cloud curled in on himself with each word Aerith spoke, Zack let her go and carefully gathered Cloud into his arms. A quick glance kept Aerith in place.

"Spiky, this may be a good thing. I'll be going with you, you won't be alone. It may take us time to find each other, but you won't be alone."

Cloud didn't verbally respond, but the way he clung to Zack said more than words alone could. A hand running through soft spikes, Zack carefully explained what was about to happen.

"The alien bitch is pretty much dead, but there is still a chance that she can destroy Gaia. It's why I and three others haven't joined the Lifestream, even though we are dead. Aerith is capable of keeping us from being absorbed."

"It's why you would never be allowed to die if you were to stay here on Gaia. I want you to find peace, even if it isn't here."

"Cloud, Aerith wouldn't be able to keep you seperate from the Lifestream if you were to die. Jenova would get what she wanted, the destruction of the Planet. That's why we are going to be sent to another world."

Taking a seat next to them, Aerith joined Zack in gently petting blonde spikes. It was soothing, for all three of them.

"It took me a while, but I found a world that I can send the five of you to. Jenova will have no effect there. In fact, her cells should truly die there. I don't know much about the planet, but it is very different from Gaia."

"We'll have to adjust, but I expect you to live for at least a few years before you kick the bucket. Don't make me haunt you Spiky. You know I'll do it."

"Zack, I'm running out of time. Cloud, go back and do what you need to. Be at my church in an hour. Don't pack, only your body will be making the trip."

"Go on Spiky, I'll see you there."

Watching Cloud fade from view, Zack felt guilt eat at him. More so when three others appeared once Cloud was completely gone.

"You didn't tell him about us. Why not Puppy?"

"I would like to know as well Zackary."

"What does it matter if he told the brat about us or not?"

Not moving from his spot amongst the flowers, Zack spoke to no one in particular.

"Cloud's given up. The Planet has finally managed to break him for good."

"Zack, that's not true."

"But it is Aerith. He had to kill Sephiroth three times. He spent five years as Hojo's experiment. For a time, he thought he was me. When he finally realized that he was Cloud and not Zack, no one treated him like the teenager he was. He lost five years of his life, his memores, his identity. Cloud was a lost teenager who didn't even know who or what he was when he dealt with Meteor."

"So the kid's had it rough. Boo-hoo."

Eyes flaring, Zack had Genesis by the throat before anyone could blink, let alone move.

"Don't you dare speak about Cloud like that. You couldn't possibly understand the pain he is in."

"Zack, put Genesis down."

"No Angeal. I refuse to allow anything or anyone else to hurt Cloud."

"Fair!"  
"Not gonna happen Seph."

"Zack, please put him down. I need to send the four of you now if I am to have time to send Cloud in less than an hour."

Grip tightening for a moment, Zack dropped Genesis with an angry snort. "This isn't over Genesis. Angeal and Sephiroth won't be able to stop me from tearing you apart if you ever hurt Cloud."

Looking into mako bright eyes, Genesis had enough sense not to comment. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that Zack as harmless. Angeal's puppy had a bite to back up his bark.

"Make a circle and hold hands. Don't let go no matter what. I have this world's permission to send you there, but it would be best if you kept the details of your past secret."

"No problem Aerith. Make sure you tell Cloud the same thing. Spiky needs to be prepared."

"Don't worry, I will. I'm going to miss you Zack, but Cloud will need you more than me."

Even as ribbons of Lifestream began to wrap around the group, Zack memorized every detail of Aerith for one last time. He was never going to see her again, but it had to be done. Too much pain and sadness had already been caused by Jenova. The crazy alien bitch had to die.

"I'll look after Cloud. I love you, Aerith."

"I love you too, Zack. Good-bye." Even as tears fell from her eyes, Zack saw Aerith smile. He managed a smile of his own before everything went green, only to be replaced by black seconds later. He had passed out without even realizing it.

-

Wiping her tears away, Aerith took a moment to both compose herself and to gather her energy. She was going to be exhausted once she finally sent Cloud on his way.

Appearing in what those dear to her what would always be known as _her _church, Aerith felt her heart break yet again for Cloud. The blonde looked so small and fragile. Zack was right, Cloud had reached his shattering point. Only this time, nothing would be able to put him back together again.

No wonder Zack had refused to speak to her for a month. He had been able to see just how close to falling apart Cloud really was. Zack had only started talking to her again when she told him that Cloud wouldn't be going alone.

Really taking the time to properly look at Cloud, Aerith was tempted to find a way to make the Planet and Cetra suffer. Cloud deserved peace, he had earned it. He didn't deserve to be banished from the very Planet he had saved. But Aerith had hope.

Standing back to back with Cloud like she had done so many times before, she intertwined their hands together. It was time to say good-bye.

"Be happy Cloud. Start over and live your life the way you want to. No one knows of Gaia. Learn about this new world and make a life for yourself. Zack will watch over you."

They were nearly cocooned within flowing ribbons of the Lifestream when Cloud finally spoke, his voice a soft and almost broken whisper.

"Good-bye Aerith."

"Good-bye Cloud."

Nothing else was said, could be said, for Aerith was no longer leaning against Cloud. The blonde was gone, and she would never see him again.

"Watch over him Zack, he's going to need you." Even though Zack didn't hear her, couldn't have possibly heard her whispered words, Aerith knew that the former SOLDIER First Class would do so.

* * *

A/N: So, that's my attempt to prompt others into writing this particular crossover. Check out my Forum to see the challenge I had originally posted. For those that read my other stories, I am slowly making progress and will be posting something in the coming few weeks. This was just a plot bunny I had running around my mind ever since reading a handful of FFVII stories as well as watching a Bleach movie. I'd write it myself, but I don't really have the knowledge or time to do so.


End file.
